Hands holding dust
by NatsuStar
Summary: Credit to Stupidstorywriter6 for the concept and the title! (sorry for not changing it if you read this-) Wing dings are used and will be translated in parentheses, without the ellipses in between because FF FORMATTING HHHNNNNGH Anyways! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

When Ruby was a child, she didn't think it was weird to have Gaster as a friend, he seemed imaginary, since none of her family or friends were able to see or hear or touch him. When she would lose something, it would always appear the next day on her desk, and she would know that Gaster had found it for her so she wouldn't be upset. The slightly goopy, and staticy friend she had was almost like an imaginary second father. Which to her was a little odd, since he would argue with her and tell her she needed to eat her vegetables, do her chores, and study. When he said this she would always huff and puff and stomp her foot, sometimes screaming loud enough to bring Yang and Qrow to her room, only to find her, at least to them, screaming at nothing but air.

Eventually, she learned to not talk about Gaster to anyone, if no one knew he was there but her, what was the fun in it? She drew him when she was alone, drawings that were shaky and scriggly because she didn't know how to draw goopy and staticy, his hands were long and pointy, with holes in them too, instead of mitten hands, since she knew he used them to talk to her and she felt drawing them as mittens would take away that in the drawing. She got them taken away eventually of course, and with the way Gaster looked, he was rather creepy looking, with a dark body and stark white face, like a Grimm would have, but he wasn't a Grimm, he was her friend!

She grew older, and older, and still Gaster stayed by her side...until the Beowolf incident. She had been playing in the forests just outside of her houses yard when a beowolf had jumped at her, intent on ripping out her throat and killing her. Gaster had gone rigid, and with a snap of his fingers, the beowolf and others lurking in the shadows, were gone. Obliterated in an instant by these giant skull like things that fired rays of intense light. When she had gone to look at him, and thank him, Gaster had disappeared, eyes wide, or as wide as fathomless holes with pinpricks of light could get. It had been then, that Ruby had thought her friend might not be so imaginary as she had originally thought. The Beowolves had of course brought Qrow and Yang running, but when she told them Gaster had destroyed them all, she knew by the way they just smiled and nodded at her that they didn't believe her, and it was proven when she later heard them talking in hushed voices about Semblances. Gaster wasn't a Semblance or a power though, he was her friend, and she wanted him back. During the time he had disappeared, Ruby would sign his name out with her hands, over and over, as if the motion of doing so would bring him back to her side again. Eventually she stopped, sullen and quiet. And a couple days later, he appeared again, hands close together and avoiding her eyes as if he thought he might have scared her by destroying all those Grimm, but she had eventually gotten him to open up again after signing to him that it was okay, and showing him one of the pictures she had drawn of him, with the strange scriggly looking skulls blasting the outline of a Grimm away. He'd signed an apology, for leaving. And they became close again, him staying by her side once more.

Now, as both Ruby and Gaster stood on the airship to beacon, the skeleton made a promise to himself.

?￢ﾚﾐ?￢ﾘﾹ? ?￢ﾘﾼ ❄ ?￢ﾝﾄ ? ﾟﾑﾌ✡? ?￢ﾜﾌ❄❄ ?￢ﾘﾟ✌❄? ﾟﾑﾌ?￢ﾝﾄ? ﾟﾓﾬ?￢ﾘﾟ ?￢ﾚﾐ?￢ﾘﾹ? ✌ ?￢ﾚﾐ ❄ ✌?￢ﾘﾜ ?￢ﾘﾠ ?￢ﾘﾟ✌ ? ﾟﾓﾪ ✌ ? ✋ ✋❄ ?￢ﾜﾌ? ❄ ✌ ? ﾟﾓﾬ? ﾟﾓﾬ ?￢ﾚﾐ?￢ﾘﾹ? ? ✋ ✌ ✡?￢ﾜﾌ✡ ?￢ﾚﾐ?￢ﾘﾹ? ﾟﾓﾬ ?￢ﾚﾐ?￢ﾘﾹ? ?￢ﾚﾐ ✌? ﾟﾒﾧ ?￢ﾝﾄ ✡ ✌ ✡❄ ✋ ? ﾟﾑﾌ✡?

✌ ✡ ❄ ✋ ?

(HE WOULD PROTECT RUBY, NO MATTER WHAT. BUT... HE WOULD ALSO LET HER FACE HER OWN CHALLENGES, AND IF IT WAS TO HARD...HE WOULD HELP HER IN ANYWAY HE COULD. HE WOULD DO ABSOLUTELY ANYTHING FOR RUBY.

A...N...Y...T...H...I...N...G...)

* * *

 **Urgh! StupidStoryWriter6 wasn't kidding when they said that would hate formatting to space the characters out too far. FF get your act together! Anyways, I basically remade the first chapter of their story in my style, adding some things, taking some things out...such and such. Sans may or may not be introduced later, it may be AfterTale AU Sans, or it may not be, I'm still deciding whether or not I want to even add him to the story. So if his name comes off in the info beneath the story, you know why.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Okay. Second chap here we go-**

 **This may or may not be really bad(rip) so brace yourselves!**

* * *

 **Third person POV**

As soon as Ruby stepped off the airship that had taken her and other students to beacon, she threw a cautious look behind her at her Grimm like friend a nervous glance. The slightly hippy skeleton looked back, small, white pinpricks of light the only indication that his gaze was indeed on Ruby and not simply tilting so his head was facing her as he looked somewhere else. Ruby still only roughly knew sign language, but it was enough to continue to communicate with Gaster. Who at the moment pointed away from Ruby, towards a white haired girl carrying a mid sized suitcase with her.

"👌 ✋ 👎 ✡ 👌✡✏(BEHIND YOU RUBY!)" He said, gesturing. But the warning came a little too slowly for the red wearing girl, and she bumped into her anyways, the suitcase popping open and dust scattering out of it. Gaster very nearly cringed away from the contents of the case, but the skeletal monster reminded himself that the dust was not that of his own kin or any of monster kind for that matter. However it had potential to be dangerous to ruby, and his white lights vanished, the beginnings of teal and orange flames emerging forth as he called up his magic.

"Hey watch where you're going! Do you even realize what you could have done?!" The snow haired girl reprimanded, clearly irritated by Ruby's lack of attention to her surroundings.

"Uh...no?" Ruby replied, scratching her head in confusion,"I can help fix it though!" She crowed, then bent to pick up one of the broken glass cases of dust.

* * *

 **Sometime later, after the whole exploding then speech for initiation**

 **Gaster POV**

I hovered just behind Ruby as she walked onto the platform. Ozpin seemed able to be trusted, but I received a strange feeling from him that made me wary. And especially worried for Ruby Rose's safety. She was his friend, the only one so far that seemed to actually be able to see him and interact with him in this strange place that the void had thrown him into. I was grateful for the fact that in this world, I could still access my magic, or else I might not have been able to protect Ruby from the pack of...Beowolves, as they had been called. Strange things Grimm were, and I was in no hurry at all to encounter another one such as them.

I blinked out of my musings to watch Ruby as she flew through the air, using her scythe to land safely on the forest floor. I trailed after her as she went along with the test for her initiation into Beacon.

* * *

The skeleton monster had to restrain himself when two large Grimm showed up, threatening Ruby's safety. But once the bird like Grimm had lifted her into the air, he had definitely had enough, teal and orange flames burst from his eye sockets, his holed hands the same two colors as he summoned a Gaster Blaster in front of the Grimm, startling it as the drake like skull opened up, releasing a blasting Ray of magical energy at the Grimm, singeing its face and giving Ruby time to escape and then execute the plan to finally kill the thing. Gaster breathed a relieved sigh as Ruby and the other humans with her all celebrated the victory against the two large Grimm. He just needed to take things day by day, and definitely not do what he had done unless Ruby truly could not escape from the danger she faced. And he had a very strange feeling that his red clad friend would be encountering a lot of such dangers in the future.


End file.
